


Calling Out For Somebody

by beautifully_cyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bebe Rexha mentioned, Clifford is honestly considered a main character, Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Phone Sex, Phone Swap, Public Blow Jobs, Singer Harry, singer liam, song writer louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifully_cyan/pseuds/beautifully_cyan
Summary: “Oh, Louis, hi. Do you need something?” Harry furrows his eyebrows.“Yes, I need something. What I need is my phone back,” Louis says slightly annoyed. How has he not realized that he doesn’t have the right phone yet?“Oh, well I don’t have it, sorry mate,” Harry sounds confused, and Louis is going to kill him.Louis lets out a steady breath to stay calm and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Harry, babe, do me a favor. Turn your phone over and see if there’s the initials 'LT' painted in white nail polish on the back of your case.”  Louis takes another deep breath staring at Liam as he listens into the phone for Harry checking the phone.“There is,” Harry slowly admits.“Perfect. Now that we’re on the same page, when can we meet up and switch back?”or the one where Harry and Louis accidentally switch phones the day before Harry leaves for his world tour





	Calling Out For Somebody

Louis’ phone is ringing. Louis’ phone is ringing from the coffee table that’s just out of reach from his current state on the couch. He really wants to let it go to voicemail, but he knows Liam would give him endless shit since he specifically changed his ringtone so he’d know when it’s him calling. Louis lets it ring one more time before he sits up and accepts the call, “What?”  
   
“Well hello to you too, sweet cheeks,” Liam chuckles on the other end.  
   
“What do you want?” Louis falls back into his previous state after pausing his current episode of Friends.  
   
“What are you doing tonight?”  
   
“The same thing I’ve been doing all week; mourning my career.”  
   
Louis knows for a fact the wherever Liam is he’s currently rubbing a hand over his face, “Lou-“  
   
“It’s really okay Liam. You really don’t have to tell me it’s not over. It is and I’ve accepted it,” Louis interrupts, knowing Liam is trying to tell him otherwise.   
   
“Okay, we’re going out tonight,” Liam sounds increasingly more hopeful than he did a couple seconds ago.  
   
Louis sighs, “Liam, I’m not in the mood.”  
   
Liam scoffs, “Since when are you, Louis Fucking Tomlinson, not in the mood?”  
   
“You know that’s not my middle name, right?” Louis asks for his own amusement.  
   
“It is whenever you finish a song.”  
   
Louis flips over now facing the couch, “Which hasn’t happened in two months.”  
   
“A month and a half,” Liam corrects, which, really Liam? “You’re coming.”  
   
Louis squints, forgetting that Liam can’t see it, “Are you really going to make me do this?”  
   
“Yes, I am, it’s part of best friend privileges.”  
   
“Can my best friend privilege be vetoing out of this?” Louis asks, as hopeful as he can.  
   
“No.” Yeah, even Louis knew that one was a long shot. “I’ll be there at 10.”  
   
“It’s going to be dead at that time.”  
   
“Yeah, but knowing you I know you’re not leaving that couch until I physically drag you off of it.” Louis can’t argue, he has a point. “So, see you then?”  
   
Honestly Liam is too nice, still asking if he wants to go after he just said he’s forcing him to. “Bring dog food, I ran out this morning.”  
   
Liam’s voice sounds infinitely happier, “Anything for Clifford.”  
   
Louis can’t help smiling now too, “Yeah, yeah now leave me in peace to watch Netflix alone with my dog.”  
   
“Okay bye Lou, love you.” Liam says still smiling from ear to ear.  
   
“Love you too,” Louis hangs up and tosses his phone on the table. He looks at Clifford on the other end of the couch, “Why do we put up with him again?”  
   
Clifford tilts his head.  
   
“Yeah, I don’t know either.” He presses play on Friends and mentally counts how many more episodes he can watch before Liam comes.  
   
   
~~~~~  
   
   
“Harry, for the last time, you cannot go out tonight. You have a flight at 6 a.m. which means we are leaving your house by 4. You may think you can sleep on the plane, but security needs to be at its best and they can’t do that if they’re out with you until 2 in the morning.”  
   
“But what if I go out by myself?” Harry is an optimist.  
   
Jeff looks at him with a face that screams ‘You seriously did not just say that.’ He shakes his head, “We both know why that can’t happen.”  
   
“What if I wear a disguise?” Harry hopefully raises his eyebrows.  
   
“Do you want me to show you a compilation video of you saying how embarrassing that is?” Jeff challenges.  
   
Harry shrugged, “You’re not leaving me any other options.”  
   
“That’s because there are no other options, Harry! You’re not going out, okay? Just order some take out and watch Netflix or something.”  
   
Harry finally gave up trying, “You know I like it better when you’re on my side?”  
   
Jeff sighs, “I am on your side.”  
   
Harry rolls his eyes, “Yeah, last night in L.A. for a month and I can’t even go out.”

Jeff just shakes his head, “I have to go get stuff for tomorrow. Don’t hate me, please.”

“Hate is the opposite emotion of love so you’re closer to that end right now,” Harry mumbles from the couch.

Jeff starts walking towards the door, “Netflix, Harry, listen to your fans. One of their favorite lines is ‘Should we just search romantic comedies-‘“

“I know what it says,” Harry shouts back his interruption.

“4 a.m. Harry, get some sleep,” Jeff responds before shutting the door.

Harry gets up from the couch and goes to his kitchen to see what he has. He doesn’t find a whole lot since he knew he wouldn’t be here for a while so there was no point in restocking. He eventually Postmates from a local sandwich shop he loves going to when he’s in town. He begins 'Love, Actually' while waiting for his food and eats through the rest of the movie. When it’s over, it’s 9:30 and Harry is not about to watch 2 more movies. He goes on Instagram to see who’s all in town, which turns out to be not that much that don’t have prior obligations. He eventually sees Liam Payne and now that he’s thinking about it he can’t even remember the last time they’ve seen each other, much less hung out.

He goes into his contacts and finds his name to press the call button. It rings twice before he’s hearing on the other end, “Hello?”

“Hi Liam, this is Harry,” he probably knows that, but it feels slightly weird since it has been a while.

“Harry, oh my god hello! How are you? How’ve you been? You're on tour right now aren’t you?” Liam always has been a sweetheart.

Harry smiles at the politeness, “I’ve been really good, yeah. I am on tour, it’s been so great so far. I’m actually headed back to London tomorrow before my European leg.”

Liam is smiling through his words, “That’s so great! I’m really happy for you man. So if you’re going back to London tomorrow are you in L.A. now?”

Well this is a perfect segway. “I am actually, that’s why I called. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me tonight? It’s been a while and I just thought maybe it’d be fun, we could catch up a bit.”

“Yeah I’d love to! I’m actually dragging my best mate out tonight and it would be so great if we could meet up! It’s Louis, have you met Louis?”

Harry thinks back to all the times he’s been with Liam, but doesn’t recall a Louis. “No, I don’t think so. I’d love to meet him though, if he’s your best mate he must be pretty great then.”

“Oh yeah, Louis is the best. I can’t believe I haven’t introduced you guys yet, you’d love him. He’s a songwriter and he’s written most of my last two albums, absolutely brilliant. I’m taking him out tonight because he’s in bit of a funk and I’m trying to get him out of it,” Liam explains.

“Oh I understand that a little too well.”

“Yeah that’s what I’ve been trying to tell him. I actually have to go get him and make him look presentable now. I’ll text you the address of the club we’re going to. See you at 11, 11:30ish?”

“Yeah that works perfectly, I’ll see you then!” Oh, this is so great!

“See you then! Bye, Harry.” Liam hangs up after hearing Harry’s goodbye.

Liam is Harry’s actual lifesaver. A preplanned going out to a club where it’s hard to recognize people, this is actually perfect. What makes it even better is Harry gets to hang out with his best industry friend while having a night out. What could go wrong?

  
~~~~~

  
The door to his apartment swings open and without taking his eyes of the TV, Louis is mumbling, “Can we watch the rest of this episode before you glam me up?”

Liam closes the door and walks into the living room to see Joey walking out of Monica’s apartment with the chair cushions and an angry Chandler following him. He’s laughing, “Yeah, we can finish this episode.”

Liam sits in the recliner next to Louis’ head and the two watch the rest of the episode together, both laughing when Joey comes back in wearing all of Chandler’s clothes. When the credits roll and it asks ‘Want to watch the next episode?’ Liam takes the remote and turns off the TV, turning to Louis with a huge smile, “Ready for the best night out?”

Louis cranes his head to look at Liam, “Did you bring the dog food?”

Liam nods, “I put it in the kitchen.”

Louis sighs, throwing his legs off the couch and into a standing position, “Then let’s go glam me up, Payne Train.”

He starts walking towards his bedroom with Liam and Clifford following behind, “Never going to let me live that down, are you?”

Louis shakes his head, sitting on the bed when Clifford jumps up. He lays down so he can see with Louis as Liam all but raids his closet. He’s in the dresser for a bit before he finds what he’s looking for and he tosses a pair of trousers to Louis, which makes him raise an eyebrow, “You know these are my 'getting laid' pants, right?”  
   
Liam nods, then going to look in the closet for a shirt to go with it, “Yeah I know.”  
   
Louis bites his lip, “Is there something you’re not telling me?”  
   
Liam turns around only to shrug, “You’ve been in such a funk you think your career is over. I know it’s not but maybe this will help, I don’t know, get the creative juices flowing.”  
   
“I don’t think creative ones are the ones you’re thinking about.”

Liam smirks, “Aren’t you the one who wrote No Control?”  
   
Louis rolls his eyes, “That song went platinum, so you’re welcome for that Liam. But I don’t think anything like that is going to happen again for a while.”  
   
Liam has a smile on his face when he hands Louis a shirt, “My friend is meeting up with us tonight, so it might be sooner than you think.”  
   
Louis’ eyebrows shoot up, “You’re setting me up? You told me you just wanted to go out, not get me laid.”  
   
“That was the original plan yes, but he called me about an hour after I called you. He just wants to have a good time and maybe you can help him,” Liam shrugs.  
   
Louis just stares for a moment, “You’re serious, aren’t you?” Liam nods. “Do I know the guy?”  
   
Liam nods, “You know him but you haven’t met him.”  
   
“Is this one of your prick industry friends?” Louis looks severely unimpressed.  
   
Liam laughs, “He’s not a prick, but yes he’s in the industry.”  
   
Louis falls back on the bed, “Why do you always try to set me up with these guys? They are all either severely closeted and if there was ever a future for us or the idea of one, it’s shot down. If they are even interested in going that far in the first place, which most are not. Then there’s the second kind where it doesn’t matter what they are or are not, they never want to see me again after one night. So, which one is he?”  
   
Liam heavily sighs, “Louis, he’s really sweet, like he’s easily one of my best friends.”  
   
Louis sits up, propping himself up with his hands extended behind him, “I’m going to pretend like I didn’t just hear you say that. Now, which of the two is he?”  
   
Liam stares back for a while before he finally breaks, “The first one.”  
   
Louis falls back to the previous position, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

Liam goes to stand on the side of the bed where he can look down at Louis’ face, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I just thought it might help with the funk. He’s also crazy busy right now so I thought maybe you could give him a fun night. It was just an idea, Lou.”

Louis turns his head so he’s looking up at Liam. He waits a moment, “I’m just tired of only writing songs about sex. I want to write about being in love and having something worth fighting for. Someone that makes you think of home. It’s just hard to write about it if you don’t know it, you know?”

Liam nods, “I know you’ll find that one day Lou. Whether it’s tomorrow, or next month, or next year, or in 5 years, I know you will. You’re someone worth fighting for.”

Louis finally smiles, “Thanks, Li.”

“No problem,” Liam’s soft smile turns into a smirk, “In the meantime you can write about that for me and Soph!”

Louis rolls his eyes so hard he thinks they just might’ve hit the back of his head, “You two disgust me.”

“From how cute we are?”

“If cute is a synonym for straight, then yes,” Louis smirks.

Liam rolls his eyes this time, going back to the closet, “What shirt goes best with the pants?”

“The red scoop neck,” Louis calls out as he rubs his eye with the back of his hand.

Liam brings the shirt to the bed, “You haven’t pulled this one in a while. You actually thinking about it?”

Louis sits up, “I mean I don’t think it’d hurt anyone if mutual orgasms were involved. Whether this turns out to be a number two guy or not. I mean who knows?”

Liam shakes his head laughing, “Definitely number one guy, might even be a fighting for kind of guy.”

Louis snorts, “Yeah, we’ll see about that one.”

“If you two do end up together, can I be the best man?” Liam raises his eyebrows, genuinely excited.

“You can be the officiant if it ends up that far,” Louis shakes his head, even more so when Liam shouts, "Yes!"

“Okay, you get dressed, make your hair look all pretty or whatever you do to it, we’ll take shots, and then head out. Sound like a plan?” Liam smiles like a little kid on Christmas.

Louis nods, “Yeah, take Clifford out will you? I don’t know how long we’ll be.”

Liam nods and claps his hands together, “Clifford! Want to go outside? You want to go outside while Dad gets dressed? Yeah? You do? Okay! Let’s go outside!”

Even Louis can’t help but fond as his dog stumbles out of the room, chasing Liam down the hall. He throws his current shirt off and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He sighs at his reflection, “For once I hope Liam is right about this guy.”

  
~~~~~

  
Harry ends up getting to the club half past 11. He texts Liam that he’s arrived before he steps out of the uber. He goes straight up to the bouncer at the door who’s, once he sees Harry, smile grows, “Hey Harry, I din’t know you were in LA!”

Harry smiles back at him- he’s been here a couple times before, “Yeah, I’m leaving tomorrow actually. I’m meeting Liam and a friend of his inside.”

“Oh yeah, they got here about 10 minutes before you did,” he unhooks the velvet rope and gestures Harry in, “Have a good night, Harry!”

“Thanks, you too,” Harry smiles at him before stepping inside. He checks his phone to see that Liam texted him to tell him that they were at the bar by the bathrooms. He starts weaving his way through people to get back there. After several minutes of maneuvering, he spots Liam throwing back a shot with someone, presumably his friend. Liam puts the glass back on the counter with a scrunched up face as his friend laughs at him, which is when Harry fully sees him for the first time and ohmylanta. Harry is severely questioning everything about his and Liam’s friendship right now and what ever he did to him for Liam to be cruel enough to hide away the most gorgeous man Harry has ever seen.

Harry walks a little faster towards the pair and when Liam unscrews his face and sees Harry he lights up, saying, “Harry! Oh my goodness it’s been too long!” and pulling him into the biggest bear hug.

Harry hugs back laughing, “I know I’ve proper missed you and all. It’s hard to catch up with you touring all over the world.”

“I’ve been touring the world? You just got done with North America and now you’re heading over to Europe! You’re the one with world travels Mr. double-platinum album.” Liam pulls back with a smile. He looks to Louis to see him with his eyebrows in his hairline. Liam smirks, “Harry, I’d like you to meet my best mate Louis here. Louis, this Harry, Harry, this is Louis.”

Harry turns towards the man to see him just about as flustered as himself. He extends his hand, “Hi, I’m Harry. It’s so lovely to meet you.”

Louis shakes back, “Louis. You as well. I’m surprised after you knowing Liam so long we haven’t met before?”

Harry nods with a smile, “Yeah I am too, like he’s been hiding you away or something.”

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up again as Liam joins in, “Of course I’ve been hiding him! He’s one of the best songwriters in the business. You think I’m going to flaunt him around for someone else to steal him?”

Louis smiles as Harry turns back to him, “Oh, you’re a songwriter?”

Louis nods, “Sometimes, yeah.”

Liam shakes his head at him, “Louis doesn’t really like award shows, so that’s part of the reason for the delayed meeting. But he is one of the best songwriters out there, despite what he tells you.”

“He exaggerates a lot if you didn’t already know that,” Louis steps in.

Liam’s jaw drops, “No I do not! He’s the one that wrote No Control and Love You Goodbye and Strong and Heart Attack and-“

“Liam,” Louis interrupts, louder this time to get him to finally stop.

Harry is turning to Louis now, “You wrote No Control?” Louis nods. “Mate, how are we just meeting? That song is my absolute favorite, I listened to it for a week straight when the album came out.”

Louis smiles, cocking his head, “You really liked it that much?”

“Are you kidding, it’s brilliant! I mean that song is perfect and then when Corden tore Liam apart for it, it just made it even better!” Harry smiles brightly at him.

“He was so mad at me when that happened! He FaceTimed me and he was red in the face and he didn’t know what to say. I was like 'why are you blushing like a virgin right now, you’re obviously not',” Louis animatedly tells Harry, laughing back on the memory.

Before Harry can respond the bartender is placing shots in front of all of them, which Liam apparently sometime ordered. “Have you had anything yet?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

Harry shakes his head, “I didn’t have anything in the house.”

Louis smirks placing 4 in front of Harry, “Okay, now you get to catch up.”

Harry raises his eyebrows and when Louis’ smirk doesn’t go away, Harry sighs picking one up. He throws it back along with the second one. When he picks up the third Liam decides to intervene, “Harry, you don’t actually have to take all of them.”

“Liam, shut up. Honestly. I wish Soph was here, she’s way more fun,” Louis scoffs.

Harry laughs at the two before raising the glass to Louis and throwing that one back. He throws back the fourth one with ease and smiles at Louis, who’s smiling back, “Alright Styles, not bad.”

“Are we good now?” Liam asks on the other side of Harry.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Okay, one more and then we’re all dancing!” He grabs two, handing one to Harry. He looks at Liam, “You going to take one too, Grandpa?” Liam shakes his head, but grabs one. They all clink before throwing them back. “Okay, let’s go!” Louis grabs Harry’s wrist and leads them into the sea of people with Liam following close to Harry.

Louis stops them when they’re about in the middle of everyone, Louis knows the drill that not too many people with phones will be in this part, for Liam and Harry’s sake. They’re dancing for a bit when a song Louis recognizes comes on and he turns to Liam with a bright smile who has one too.

The two smile at each other before they’re both singing, “No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club ‘Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight. No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up, ‘Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight!”

Louis is dancing when he suddenly realizes Harry is extremely close and yelling in his ear, “Who is this?”

“It’s Bebe Rexha, Liam released a song with her end of July! She’s the best!” Louis pulls back and smiles to sing again, “Oh ain't nobody going home, you know what you came for. To dance off the pain, don't feel a thing, just feel the champagne. If you're feeling lonely, better let me hear you sing.”

Harry just smiles back at him singing his heart out, he joins in a little when the chorus comes back around. Harry likes the song, it’s definitely a bop, but he loves is watching Louis sing along to the song- one he most certainly loves. When Nicki’s rap comes up he’s in total awe of Louis and Liam rapping with her to each other, trying not to miss a word. Their smiles grow even more when the chorus starts again, knowing they made it through without mistakes.

When the song ends Liam is telling Louis something before he is walking off the dance floor. Harry raises an eyebrow at Louis so he leans up to his ear, “He has to take a piss, and then he’s going to get a beer, I think.”

Harry nods and then people are pushing in to Liam’s empty space, making them stand closer than before. Louis doesn’t seemed phased by it, dancing closer to Harry. Harry doesn’t even register what song is playing right now, but instead on how Louis is dancing to it. Those five shots before were probably a bad idea, because between those and the closeness of the crowd and just Louis in general Harry is so hot right now. He’s trying to keep it under control as he can, but Louis might be a mind reader. If Harry even thinks he’s remotely okay again, Louis moves even closer.

Harry realizes they’ve stopped dancing as much as they were, but more or less just eyeing the other. Harry’s wanted to kiss the shorter man since he first got here, but when Louis licks his lips while directly looking at Harry, well Harry can’t be blamed. Harry goes in to kiss him but they seem to meet in the middle with crashing lips. Harry’s very drunk, he knows that, but kissing Louis is like kissing the sun. It’s all fireworks and pure chemistry.

Louis pulls back and Harry goes in search of his lips, but Louis just widens his eyes, silently gesturing to everyone around them and how easily he could be recognized. Harry’s heart drops when he realizes what Louis is showing him. Before he can truly panic Louis is grabbing his wrist and leading them out of the crowd. Harry has no idea where he’s leading them, but then realizes they’re at the bathrooms. He doesn’t have time to think about much else before Louis is pulling them into a stall and attacking his lips again.

Harry thinks his new favorite thing is kissing Louis. Kissing him isn’t like anything else he’s ever done. Even when he’s straight out of breath, he’s still craving more and more. He never wants to stop kissing him, or so he thinks before he feels his hard on against his leg.

Harry pulls back and Louis chases after him, but before they can make contact again Harry’s breathlessly saying, “Can I give you a blowjob?”

Louis looks stunned, which Harry doesn’t quite understand why, but he’s nodding, “Yeah, yes definitely, yes.”

Harry smiles, kissing him once more before he’s undoing Louis’ trousers and pulling them down. He gets on his knees and then pulls his pants down, freeing his cock. Harry grabs it and Louis shudders above him. Harry smirks up at him before putting the head in his mouth.

“Harry, oh my god, you feel amazing,” Louis braces his hands on the wall in front of him, trying to get some sort of stabilization and caging Harry in.

Harry takes that as encouragement and licks the whole underside of his shaft, making the older boy shudder before he really goes in. He slides almost down to the base of his cock making the back of his throat burn, but so worth it for the way Louis is moaning above him. He bobs his head to a rhythm and he can already taste pre-come, making him want only more.

“Fuck, Harry, you are so good at that,” Louis moans above him.

Harry picks up the pace and the moans become more frequent as he continues. Harry never stops even when his throat seems to be on fire. He feels Louis pull on his hair, as a sign he’s about to come but Harry only swallows more, making Louis shoot into the back of his throat and shuddering around him.

Harry pulls off as Louis is trying to regain his breath, “Holy fuck that was amazing. Do you want me to give you one?”

Harry shakes his head, “I’m not going to last that long.”But that doesn’t stop Louis from crouching down to the ground with him. He unbuttons the taller lad’s pants, freeing his cock and pulling it just the right way to have him shuddering in his arms. Harry kisses Louis as he jerks him off and with only 3 more tugs, Harry is spilling into his hand. While Harry regains his breath Louis brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it clean, making Harry shudder all over again.

Harry smirks, “You’re not so bad yourself either.”

“I’m glad, pop star,” Louis smiles back before leaning in to kiss him again. They kiss with such passion and a desire for the other that never seems to run out.

Harry is allowing Louis’ tongue to enter his mouth when the door slams open, making them pull apart.

“Oh, sorry to interrupt lads I didn’t mean- Louis?” an all too familiar voice sounds out through the bathroom.

Louis sighs, “Yes, Liam?”

“Oh I- I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m so sorry, but I lost you and Harry when I went back out to the dance floor. Have you seen him by the way?” Liam is so clueless sometimes.

Louis smiles at a blushing Harry, “Yeah I’ve seen him alright.”

“You have? Oh, where is he?” Liam sounds genuinely curious, Louis feels sorry for him.

Harry raises his eyebrows at him as a silent ‘What do we do?’ Louis smiles at him before shaking his head and standing up. He pulls up his pants, tucking himself back in to have Harry stand and do the same thing close behind him.

Louis walks out of the stall to see Liam standing at the sink, “I’m going to give you one guess as to where Harry is.”

Liam looks confused before Harry walks out of the stall right behind him. Liam raises his eyebrows, “You- you guys- umm you guys did umm? You know what? I’m going to go get another drink! Yup, that’s what I’m going to do right now!”

Liam quickly darts out of the bathroom and Louis’ eyes follow him until he sees Harry smiling at him. “You dropped your phone in there,” Harry gestures it to him.

Louis takes it, putting it back in his back pocket, “Thanks. So, would it be asking too much to ask you to come back to mine?”

Harry smiles and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, who wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders, “I would love to, but I have an early flight to catch tomorrow.”

“Well I feel bad now. You just gave me one of the best blowjobs ever and I only gave you a tiny hand job.”

“I think you can make it up to me by kissing me again,” Harry smirks, squeezing him closer.

Louis cocks his head to the side, but leans in to kiss him again. Louis’ never wishes to ever stop kissing Harry. Harry kisses like every one will be their last, which makes him cherish every kiss exchanged between the two. Harry kisses Louis’ like no one ever has before and Louis hopes he never has to stop.

They do though when someone else walks into the bathroom making them pull apart. Louis gazes up at Harry, “Shall we go find Liam?” Harry nods and Louis kisses him one more time before he’s grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom and back to the bar.

Liam spots them and raises an eyebrow, “Nice night?”

Harry smiles, “Yeah you could say that.” Louis hands him a shot and they both take one more.

“They’re closing in 20 minutes, you want to go?” Liam looks to Louis.

Louis nods, “Yeah, otherwise the fight for an uber will be more brutal and expensive.”

“Okay, I’m going to go outside and order one. Harry it was so lovely seeing you, call me again when you’re back in LA yeah?” Liam pulls him into a bear hug.

Harry hugs him back, “You too mate, thanks for coming out with me tonight. It was great.”

“Really glad you joined, too,” Liam pulls back, now looking to Louis, “Meet outside in 5?”

Louis nods and Liam is heading back to the the entrance. “Is this goodbye?”

Harry shakes his head, “More of a see you later.”

Louis smiles and kisses him again. “See you later then, Styles.” “See you songwriter,” Harry smiles back, squeezing his butt.

Louis smacks his hand, “You touch when you come home with me.”

Harry tilts his head, “So next time I see you then?”

Louis shrugs walking backwards, “I’ll guess we’ll have to wait and find out won’t we?”

Harry nods and shouts a little, “I’d like that.”

  
~~~~~

  
Louis wakes up with his eyes feeling like they're about to explode out of his head. He groans and sits up, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. He stretches his arms above his head and makes his way into his kitchen to get some aspirin and water. When he’s drinking the rest of the water, he spots a body on his couch and slowly walks over to see a sleeping man. “Liam, what are you doing on my couch?”  
   
Liam rolls over and squints up at him, “You said I could crash here for the night.”  
   
Louis has a puzzled look, “Why didn’t you take the guest room?”  
   
“I fell asleep watching TV. Oh, my phone died, can I use your charger?” Liam mumbles.  
   
Louis nods and goes back to his room to get his charger and his phone. He unplugs the charger from the wall and goes to see if has any notifications as he walks back towards the living room. He has a bunch of texts from someone named Jeffery and one from Gemma, whoever that is. He’s still looking at the phone when he hears Liam say, “Is something the matter?”  
   
Louis looks up, confused as ever, “This isn’t my phone, I don’t think.”  
   
Liam shuffles across the couch and takes the phone and charger from him. He scrolls for a minute before he hands him the phone back, “I think it’s Harry’s.”

“How the hell did I get his phone?” Louis scrolls back through it again, trying to make out who these people are.  
   
Liam gets up to go plug his phone in, “Probably when you two were sucking each other’s dicks like lollipops.”  
   
Louis’ eyes bulge out of his head, “I’m sorry, what the hell did you just say?”

"You don't remember do you?" Liam smiles, in almost an evil way that's purely only meant to mock Louis. 

"Liam, please do not make me beg. What the hell happened last night?"   
   
Liam only smiles before he finally gives in, "You had a lot to drink, like a lot. Then Harry came and you made him drink a lot too before we all danced for a bit. I left to go take a wee and get a beer. When I went back to the floor where we were dancing you two were gone so I went looking for you. It took a while before I finally had to go back to the bathroom again. When I walked in I saw your vans and asked if you knew where Harry was. Low and behold, he walked right out of the stall behind you. So it wasn't that hard to put two and two together.”

Louis rubs both of his temples groaning, “I cannot believe this is happening.”

“Do you not remember anything?” Liam says, slightly laughing. The bastard.

“I mean,” he rubs a hand over his face, “I remember parts. I remember meeting Harry. I remember dancing. I remember just feeling really good, you know?”

Liam cringes, “Please do not talk about that please, for the love of god.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Can I use your phone to call him? I don’t know his password.”

Liam nods and walks back over to his phone to respond to the couple messages he has before handing it to Louis. When he accepts the phone he looks at the time. “Holy shit, it’s almost 2. Did we really sleep in that long?”

Liam huffs, “You did. You know, for such a big dog he has the smallest bladder.”

“Oh, thank you for that. Really wouldn’t want to have to clean that mess up on top of everything else,” Louis says, scrolling through the messages to find his chat with Liam to call his phone.

Harry thankfully does pick up after the third ring, “Hey Liam! Last night-“  
   
“Hi, yeah, this isn’t Liam. This is Louis. I had to use Liam’s phone to call you,” Louis interrupts.  
   
“Oh, Louis, hi. Do you need something?” Harry furrows his eyebrows.  
   
“Yes, I need something. What I need is my phone back,” Louis says slightly annoyed. How has he not realized that he doesn’t have the right phone yet?  
   
“Oh, well I don’t have it, sorry mate,” Harry sounds confused, and Louis is going to kill him.  
   
Louis lets out a steady breath to stay calm and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Harry, babe, do me a favor. Turn your phone over and see if there’s the initials 'LT' painted in white nail polish on the back of your case.”  Louis takes another deep breath staring at Liam as he listens into the phone for Harry checking the phone.  
   
“There is,” Harry slowly admits.  
   
“Perfect. Now that we’re on the same page, when can we meet up and switch back?” Louis says, calmest he’s been all morning. It doesn’t last long.  
   
“We can’t.”  
   
Louis blinks slowly, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I quite got that.”  
   
“Louis, I’m so sorry, but we can’t switch back,” Harry says, sounding so apologetic.  
   
Louis may have caught on to his tone if he wasn’t fuming, “Why can’t we?”  
   
“Because I’m in London right now.”  
   
Louis breathes out and unsteady breath, “So in between the time between mutually exchanged orgasms in a club restroom stall and now you flew half way across the world?”

“Yes,” Harry says barely audible.

“Okay. Okay, that’s no big deal, right? Okay, I’ll just send you your phone in the mail and you’ll send mine. With express shipping, it shouldn’t take more than two days, right?” Louis says a little bit faster with each word. 

“I can’t,” Harry sighs.

“Why? Can you not get to a post office? Well that’s okay, can’t you have someone on your team do it?” Louis runs a hand through his hair.

“Louis, if there was any way I could I would, but I really can’t,” Harry sounds like he’s begging and Louis is almost buying it.

“Okay, but why can’t you though?” Louis grits his teeth.

Harry sighs again, “Because I wasn’t supposed to leave my house last night! I got on a plane less than two hours after I left the bar and because of that, I wasn’t supposed to leave! So I can’t go to the post office for a good reason enough for them to believe. I also can’t ask someone to do it for me without explaining the fact that I do indeed know you and you’re not some stranger in an airport!”

“Can’t you lie and say that it’s Liam’s phone?” Louis scratches the back of his head.

“No, because that would mean that I went to Liam’s which means I still left the house!”

“You’re 23 years old! Why can’t a grown man do what he wants?”

“Because when you get sick as often as I do, you have stricter rules,” Harry sounds defeated.

Louis finally sits down on the couch, opposite to Liam watching TV, “Okay, mailing them is out of the picture. When are you back in L.A.?”

“The AMA’s,” Harry sounds calmer this time.

Louis puts the phone to his chest, looking at Liam, “When are the AMA’s?”

“November 19th,” Liam mumbles, eyes trained on the TV.

Louis thinks about when that is and brings the phone back up to his ear, “So we’re really going a whole month with each other’s phones?”

Harry sounds more at peace now, “It’s not ideal I know, but it’s the best we’ve got. I’m really sorry for this again Louis, if I could turn back time I would.”

Louis shakes his head, forgetting he can’t see him, “No, I wouldn’t. The phones yes, but the rest of it no.”

“Really?” Harry says with a smile.

“I only wish something more could’ve happened,” Louis is smiling back.

“Yeah, me too.” Louis leaves a pause before saying, “So I’ve really wasted a whole day and need to get some things done. I’ll text you- or my phone I guess- and we can figure out the rest later.”

“Yeah that sounds great, I’m on my way to my mum’s now. I can text you everything once I’m settled. By the way my password is 165998.” “Thank you. Mine is 0325, and you can add in a fingerprint. I really don’t mind as long as it’s the 4th or 5th command.”

Harry is laughing now, that makes Louis feel a little better, “Thanks, you can do the same. I’ll let you go, bye Louis.” “Bye Harry,” Louis smiles, clicking the red button. He puts the phone back closer to the charger and then picks up Harry’s. He types in the password and thankfully it works on the first try.

“So what’s the plan?” Liam says with his full attention now on Louis since his movie ended about the time he got off the phone with Harry.

“Well, he went out last night, completely against what his manager asked of him, so he can’t mail mine back because then they’ll know that he left his house,” Louis shrugs, “So we’re just keeping each other’s until he’s back in town for the AMA’s.”  
   
Liam furrows his eyebrows, “What will you do when someone texts his phone looking for him?”

“I’ll just text it to him I guess. If it’s private he can look at it on his laptop then,” Louis waits a moment, “He has a laptop, right?”  
   
“Yes Louis, I’m pretty sure that a platinum selling recording artist and actor, does indeed have a laptop,” Liam rolls his eyes. “Do you really think this is going to work though?”  
   
Louis shrugs, “I don’t know, I mean I guess we have to make it work, right? I’m not famous or connected to him really so I guess the only people that would notice are on his side.”  
   
“What about your mum? Are you forgetting that you call her every day?”  
   
“I can just use your phone, I’ll tell her that mine is broken or being fixed or something. There’s also Skype that I can call her on or even just my laptop, which I should probably charge,” Louis glances around the room to see if he can see it laying anywhere.  
   
Liam sighs, “Yeah, but won’t it be weird calling her from mine?”  
   
“No it won’t be weird, she bloody misses you Liam. You should call her more often, Karen too,” Louis points to him as he gets up to get his laptop to plug it in to charge.  
   
“Sorry we all can’t be a perfect son,” Liam rolls his eyes. “But Louis, you’re more famous than you think.”  
   
Louis huffs a laugh, “No I’m not!”  
   
“Yes you are! You’ve become one of those people that post a lot about a celebrity so they follow you to see more of that celebrity. If you haven’t realized, you post a lot about me,” Liam raises his eyebrows in the way he’s trying to prove he’s right to him.  
   
“I- I mean- oh come on that’s nothing! We went a lot of cool places how am I not supposed to post about them? And you’re my boss! Like what else do I have to post besides my dog and my job, who’s also my best friend?” Louis sits back down on the couch, closer to Liam this time so he can pet Clifford.  
   
“I’m not your boss Louis, I just sing all your masterpieces which gives you your paychecks,” Liam explains all while Louis is aggressively rolling his eyes at him. “Okay whatever, but you know I’m right! You have almost a million followers, which isn’t just because of me or the places we go. You’re an amazing songwriter, which people have picked up on, because why shouldn’t they? I also see all those selfies you post, which are some of your highest liked pictures.”  
   
“That’s because people love the chest tattoo,” Louis smiles.  
   
“See?!” Liam almost screams, making Louis groan. “Louis, you’re popular too, so it’s going to get a bit weird if you aren’t posting as much as normal.”  
   
“Well,” Louis is thinking, “Can’t I just log into my account on his phone then? He can log onto mine, I really don’t care. Besides, I don’t think your fans will notice too much anyways. We just got back from tour.”  
   
“Okay, but we’re writing new music, which they haven’t heard in a year. So, who are they going to look at more, me or my songwriter?” Liam raises his eyebrows.  
   
Louis digs his fingers into Clifford’s curls, “You write with me, it’s not a one-man job.”  
   
“Louis,” Liam presses.  
   
“Okay, okay you may have a point. There’s nothing else I can do about it, so I’m just trying to embrace it. There’s going to be a lot more on Harry’s side though, so you have to be supportive and help me with this. I can’t do this on my own, even with as much faith as you have in me. You’re also his friend as well as mine, so please help us both out here,” Louis asks, with pleading eyes.  
   
Liam of course gives in, he’s too sweet for his own good honestly, “Oh my god he’s so going to get caught, okay whatever. I’ll help you, I don’t know how much I can, but I’ll try my best. If you’re ever called into the studio, I’ll text you, because I’m sure Harry’s too busy to be telling you every time you get a text.”  
   
Louis jumps across the couch and lands in Liam’s lap, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
   
Liam laughs, once he’s out of pain, “Anytime, you are my best friend, craziness and all.”  
   
Louis smiles, “I make your life interesting.”

“That is extremely true,” Liam nods.  
   
Louis shifts so his back is against the arm of the couch and his legs drape over Liam, “So, what’s the deal with Harry?”  
   
Liam furrows his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”  
   
“You said he was a number one type of guy, so what’s his situation to be a number one? Unless there was a fourth guy you somehow neglected to mention that also never showed up,” Louis tilts his head towards him.  
   
Liam’s face lights up with recognition, “Oh, yeah no he’s definitely a number one. It’s not so much closeting like others though. When his first album was on its way to coming out he wasn’t as popular internationally as they would’ve liked. So they set him up with Perrie Edwards, you know her?”  
   
Louis nods, “Yeah, she’s the blonde from Little Mix.”  
   
“Yes exactly, well because all three of us are under the same label they thought to put them together. That way it’s promoting both of their music at the same time while people fawn over the idea of the “happy couple” in love,” Liam explains with air quotes.  
   
“So they basically set them up to get more publicity?” Liam nods at Louis’ question, “I don’t understand that though. I mean, I get the closeting aspect of fake relationships, because all of those producers are assholes, but what’s so bad about being single?”  
   
“I think it was more for Harry’s sake than hers, because every woman he was in three feet of he was dating and or screwed her brains out,” Liam rolls his eyes, probably remembering a few of his own resembling headlines, “It gets tiring after a while, so I think it was for the sake of having those rumors go away that they set them up so to say. It was more of Harry writing love songs about one person rather than a string of one-night stands.”  
   
Louis nods, “Has he known that he was gay since you’ve known him?”  
   
“Yeah, he’s known since before his very first audition. Good for him, all the power to him, but he must be tired of it, you know?” Liam looks at him straight on.  
   
Louis shrugs, “I mean he must be having more one-night stands than we think, because man, does that boy know his way around a penis.”  
   
Liam shrieks, “Oh my god Louis! That is so gross, you’re two of my closest friends!”

Louis laughs at him, “Which I still don’t get by the way! If you consider him to be as close as you are, why haven’t we met before last night?”

Liam shrugs, “I don’t know honestly. I guess it just never lined up right, even after all these years. You remember he toured with me for Up All Night?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right! Even then though, I came to a couple shows and never met him,” Louis sighs.

“I know, that is weird though now that I think about it,” Liam says with a look of concentration.

“Were you hiding me from him?” Louis smiles.

Liam huffs out a single laugh, “No, if anything I was hiding you from him.”

Louis’ jaw drops, “Well okay Liam, you don’t have to be rude about it!”

Liam is still smiling but shrugs, “Louis you had a lot of one-night stands back then, to be fair. Which is perfectly fine, but Harry isn’t the type of guy you just fuck and chuck.”

“Well I didn’t intentionally mean to do that-“

Liam’s eyes go wide and he quickly interrupts him, “Oh no, no no no no no Louis that’s not what I meant to say. Oh crap, you’re referring to last night aren’t you?” Louis nods so he continues, “No, that’s not what I meant at all. Louis I totally set that up for you two. Granted it wasn’t my intention for it to go as far as you two went, but I think it made the pair of you equally happy nonetheless. No I definitely don’t think last night was a 'one night only' sort of thing.”

“You don’t?” Louis bites the inside of his cheek.

Liam shakes his head, “Harry raves about your work. Granted, most of the time he doesn’t realize, but the ones he loves the most are primarily yours. Also, he is so totally your type.”

“If you’re saying bloody gorgeous is my type, then yes, that is my type,” Louis leans back into the couch.

“Well yes but taller, brown hair, fit, tattoos, is more of what I was referring to,” Liam explains.

Louis cracks a smile, “You sure you’re straight?”

“Yes!” Liam responds almost instantaneously.

Louis holds up his hands in defense, “Okay, I was just checking, jeez! It’s just that for a straight guy you notice a lot of details about the guys I’m with.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “You’re impossible sometimes I swear.”

Louis holds up his hands, “Hey, I’m not complaining. You did a mighty fine job last night.”

“Well good, I’m glad. You really like him?”

Louis nods and then timidly asks, “You really think it could be something?”

Liam nods with a soft smile, “Yeah, maybe. I mean, Harry’s situation isn’t supposed to be a long-lasting thing. It’s more of a 'in the meantime until something happens'.”

Louis raises an eyebrow, “You think I’m that something?”

“Do you want to be that something?”

Louis shrugs, “I don’t know. I mean I only just met him, but I really like what I do know about him. We just instantly clicked and I don’t think that happens a lot, you know?”

“No I definitely know what you mean. I think the long overdue meeting helped a lot in that aspect of it. I mean you never know Lou, you just got to talk to him about it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Always am,” Liam smiles.

“Not in the hiding me part of it,” Louis challenges.

“Well… time works itself out, it’s fine,” Liam bats his hand.

“You’re right about that,” Louis smiles.

  
~~~~~

  
Louis jolts awake when his phone starts going off a 5:23 a.m. He reaches out for it and swipes to accept the call, “What?”  
   
“Uh, hi,” an anxious voice on the other line says.  
   
Louis pulls the phone away to see who is calling him. His eyes widen when he sees the name, “Harry?”  
   
“Yeah, hi Louis,” Harry still sounds timid, which is good because anyone who calls him before the sun is even awake should be sorry.  
   
“Harry, what do you want? It’s 5 in the morning,” Louis says deepening himself even more into the pillow.  
   
Harrys gasps, “Oh my god, it is, isn’t it? I totally forgot, I’m so sorry.”  
   
“It’s okay, my mum does it all the time. How about I call you back when I wake up in like 4 hours?” Louis has his thumb hovering over the end call button.  
   
“Yeah, no problem. Sorry about this again.”  
   
“It’s okay, but I am going back to sleep. Goodnight, Harry.”  
   
Harry laughs, “Good afternoon, Louis.”  
   
Louis slightly laughs as he hangs up and puts Harry’s phone back on the bedside table before falling back into an even deeper sleep.  
   
   
~~~~~

   
The phone rings about four times before the other line finally answers, and slightly out of breath, “Hello?”  
   
“Hey Harry, it’s Louis. Did I catch you at a bad time?” Louis squints at Clifford running to the back corner of his backyard.  
   
“No, no now is fine,” Harry breathes, “Just give me a minute.” Louis tells him that’s fine while Harry goes to his room in his mum's house. He closes the door and lays on his bed, “Hey, what’s up?”  
   
“Well you called me at 5 in the morning and I just thought I’d get back to you about what was so important,” Louis smirks.  
   
“I’m really sorry about that again.”  
   
“It’s really fine, I’ve done it plenty before. So, what were you calling about?” Louis sits down in his swinging porch chair, while he watches Clifford sprint through the yard.  
   
“Oh, I just wanted to talk more about our situation. I realized I never called you back yesterday. My mum wanted to know every second of my life since I’ve last seen her,” Harry smiles up at the ceiling.  
   
Louis laughs, “My mum is the same way, so I totally get that. How is she by the way?”  
   
“My mum?” Harry raises an eyebrow, to which Louis responds with an 'mhmm'. “She’s good yeah, I’ve missed her a lot.”  
   
“If she’s good I’m assuming you haven’t told her about every single second then,” Louis smirks.  
   
Harry cackles, “No, I don’t really think mum wants to really hear about that stuff honestly. Even if she did, I don’t really want to tell her about that.”  
   
Louis shrugs, “I’d tell mine.”  
   
Harry’s eyebrows shoot up, “You would?”  
   
“Yeah, I mean if she ever asked, ‘What was the best blowie you’ve ever had?’ I’d tell her. I don’t think I’d mention you by name though, just a legs for days, most beautiful man I’ve ever seen kind of guy,” Louis smiles.  
   
Harry’s face heats up immediately, “Yeah?”  
   
Louis laughs, “Yeah, I would.”  
   
“Why no mention of name though?” Harry challenges.  
   
“My sisters are nosy and if they heard their favorite singer sucked off their older brother I don’t think that’d go over too well.” Louis smirks.  
   
“Liam isn’t their favorite?”  
   
“They love Liam, but it’s different knowing a singer and not knowing them. Besides his hair isn’t nearly as 'fluffy as a cloud' or have 'eyes greener than Rapunzel's,” Louis laughs at the recounts of his sisters’ words.  
   
Harry is laughing with him, “They are way too generous to me. They sound sweet.”  
   
“They really are.”  
   
“Do you think the same way?”  
   
Louis smirks at Harry flirting back, “I don’t know about the hair, but definitely the eyes.”  
   
Harry is hurt. Not really, but he likes to make Louis think he is, “I take a lot of pride in my hair thank you.”  
   
“I know you do, Mr. 'Harry Styles with all the different hair styles'. You also didn’t mind chopping it to play a total asshole, did you? Although I guess you did make up for it by donating it to charity.” Louis pats the swing, gesturing for Clifford to jump up.  
   
“See I don’t think our situation is totally fair, because you know tons about me and I know hardly anything about you.”  
   
“I wrote your favorite song, that should give me some credit.”  
   
“Well, what if I wrote your favorite song? Wouldn’t I be at the disadvantage then?” Harry challenges.  
   
“Then it’s a good thing you’re not Ed Sheeran then,” Louis smiles at the words, because Clifford is walking back to the corner of the yard.   
   
“Which one?”  
   
“Thinking Out Loud.”  
   
“Really?” Harry smiles.  
   
“Yes. Why, is that such a hard thing to believe?” Louis asks, slightly confused. 

“No not at all, I guess I just saw you as more of a person who likes bops,” Harry explains.

“That makes sense, since my best work are bops. I love bops, but it’s like I’ve always told Liam: I want to find and fall in love the way he writes songs.”

Harry smiles, “That’s really beautiful, Louis. I guess everyone thinks a bit like that as well. You don’t get to be the world’s best male artist without that component, I guess.”

“Oh most definitely ,” Louis confirms. “You have a couple songs like that as well, but one that really stands out.”

“Which one?”

“Sweet Creature.”

Harry’s smile doubles in size, “Really?”

Louis smiles too at the joy in his voice, “Yes, really. I love that song Harry, that’s one of my favorites of yours. It’s not some 'I love you and life rocks' or 'everything in my life is awful because you’re gone' song. It’s 'you’re my one person and no matter how much we argue we’ll get through it because I will always love you and that’s the kind of love I want'.”

Harry has no words to Louis testimony of art, he’s in such awe. “I think that might be one of the best compliments I’ve ever gotten. Thank you, Louis.”

“I should be the one thanking you, Harry. It’s truly such a beautiful song,” Louis assures him again.

“Well thank you. Regardless of what you say, thank you,” Harry thinks this smile might be permanent.

There’s a comfortable silence between the two before Louis remembers the purpose for this call. “Hey, so what were you going to say about our whole phone situation?”

Harry jumps at the realization, “Oh right! So basically everything that gets posted on social media is strategically planned, as you probably know. There’s a lot of people on my team logged into my accounts so you can’t sign out of any of them and I can’t log into them on your phone. You can, however, log into yours, while keeping mine open. Also, I don’t know if you know this, but I’m dating Perrie Edwards who’s in Little Mix. So, I have to post about that every so often. I also like to post a picture of the crowd from every concert I play, which should be no problem. I’ll just text you the pictures I take with your phone and the city and that’s all the caption needs to be. If there’s anything else specific I want, I can text you. That’s all the basics and I’m sure there’s more, but I can’t remember at the moment. Do you have any questions? I know it’s a lot to take in.”  
   
“Yeah just one, what the fuck?” Louis says, still trying to grasp everything.  
   
“I know it’s crazy-“

“No, Harry, crazy is when you hang from helicopter 500 feet in the air. This is insane,” Louis interrupts.  
   
“You know a lot more about me than I thought,” Harry comments.  
   
Louis’ face drops, “Harry.”  
   
“Louis, I know it’s insane, but it’s just become the norm for me now. It won’t honestly be that hard, I’ll just tell you where and how to post. Please tell me you’ll help with this,” Harry pleads.  
   
Louis is silent listening to him while also watching Clifford walk back towards him, “Your team will find out if you log in on my phone?”  
   
“Yes,” Harry confirms.  
   
Louis pauses again, scratching the back of Clifford’s head, “Then yes I’ll help you. This situation isn’t all your fault Harry, it shouldn’t all fall on you.”  
   
Harry lets out a relived sigh, “Thank you, Louis. I really, really appreciate it.”  
   
“It’s honestly no problem, I don’t want you to get in trouble just for having a good time,” Louis stops scratching Clifford, which makes the dog look at him absolutely heartbroken.  
   
Harry smiles, “Yes, I had the absolute best time. Did you?”  
   
Louis’ eyes widen, “No! No no no no, ugh my god!”  
   
Harry’s smile drops, “No?”  
   
Louis furrows his eyebrows, “What? Harry I’m sorry, my massive dog who likes to believe he’s still a puppy just jumped up and seemed to land directly on Little Louis.”

“Oh, that makes more sense,” Harry laughs “I was just asking if you had a good time as well?”  
   
“Okay I see why that was confusing now,” Louis laughs with Harry, “I did, I had a fantastic time. If I remember correctly, I didn’t want it to end as quickly as it did.”  
   
“I remember that too, maybe we can pick up where we left off the next time we meet?” Harry bites his lip.  
   
Louis personally thanks god they’re on the phone so Harry can’t see his blush right now, “I’d like that. Wouldn’t your girlfriend be jealous though?”  
   
Harry knows Louis is fully aware of his situation, but he can’t help but to ask, “Lou, you know I’m gay?”  
   
Louis dramatically gasps, “What?! THE Harry Styles is gay?”  
   
“Shocking, I know, don’t alert the media,” Harry laughs.  
   
Louis is quick to join, “I don’t think anyone would question that if they knew what you did in that stall.”  
   
Harry is the one blushing now, “I have skills, Tomlinson.”  
   
“I do too, Styles. You wouldn’t know because a plane cock-blocked me.”  
   
“If we’re being technical, a manager in charge of a world tour cock-blocked you.”  
   
Louis runs his hand through Clifford’s fur, “Tell him I’m not a fan.”  
   
“Will do,” Harry confirms.  
   
Louis pulls through attached curls on Clifford, “So tell me about this girlfriend situation?”  
   
“What do you want to know?” Harry flips on his side.  
   
“I don’t know, Liam told me a little about it. I want to hear it from your point of view,” Louis shrugs.  
   
Harry rubs his eyebrow, “Umm, okay where do I start? So, you probably realized, but I didn’t come out with an album the year after I won X-Factor, but three years later. The label was scared that I wouldn’t be as popular or do as well as most people would because of this. They presented the idea to me and they were very willing to work with me and what I wanted, which is rare. I also wanted the album to be purely mine, with me writing the songs and proving myself as not only a pretty-boy singer, but also a songwriter.”  
   
“That’s really noble of you,” Louis comments, knowing full well how much of a rarity he is in his situation. 

“Thank you,” Harry smiles, “So Little Mix was doing pretty well and not just in England, but all over the world. Perrie and I became good friends when she was on the show so that’s how I got the idea to pick her.”

“Wait, they let you pick out your beard?” Louis’ eyebrows shoot up.

Harry tries to still a laugh, “Well, they gave me a list to pick from and I didn’t like anyone, for obvious reasons, so I suggested Perrie. They said she’d be more than fine, since she was on the same label and from the same show that I was.”  
   
There’s a long pause a silence and when Louis still has not said anything Harry asks, “You still there?”  
   
Louis shakes himself out of his daze, “Yeah, yeah I’m still here. I’m just wondering who you had to sleep with to make that happen.”  
   
“Simon Cowell,” Harry responds almost immediately.  
   
Louis’ jaw hits the floor, “Shut up.”

“No,” Harry is laughing, of course he is, “No I didn’t sleep with him. I didn’t have to sleep with anybody, which was part of the reason they did let me pick. Simon is gay though.”  
   
“Oh, I know that,” Louis nods.  
   
“You still in shock?” Harry half smiles.  
   
“A little if I’m being honest,” Louis laughs, “You’re just not like anything I’ve ever heard before. Wait, you have had sex before, right?”  
   
“Yes Louis, don’t worry I’m not a blushing virgin,” Harry smiles, “I know my dating situation to the public is quite strange in regards that I got to pick and we’re actually good friends, but I think I just got extremely lucky in that regard. Perrie really is one of my best friends and when I asked her she was more than willing to help me out. She really is such a sweetheart and she knew if she said no I’d be stuck with someone I hated or just have more ridiculous rumors made about myself in the press.”  
   
Louis laughs, “I think my favorite one was that you were dating Obama at one point.”  
   
“Please don’t bring it up, it still hurts so much,” Harry fake sniffles through the speakers.  
   
Louis cackles and Harry joins him, “You have a type for US Presidents?”

Harry shakes his head, “No, I’m more into songwriters with great asses.”

Louis bites his lip, pushing through his smile, “You know you’re not as smooth as you think?”  
   
“I think I am, but at the end of the day if I have you I think that’s all that really matters,” Harry is cheesing into the phone.  
   
Louis hugs Clifford closer to him and kisses the top of his head, “You so sure about that Styles?”

“Absolutely,” Harry bites his bottom lip.

Louis buries his face in Clifford’s fur, “You’re too sweet to me.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s not an often thing.”

Harry’s face falls, “That’s sad.”

Louis shrugs, “I mean it’s whatever. It’s just been my life so far.”

“You deserve so much more,” Harry shifts to laying back on his back.

“Have you ever had that Harry? Someone you truly loved?” Louis slowly asks.

Harry runs a hand through his hair and says ever so softly, “No.”

Louis rubs up and down Clifford’s back, “Then you deserve that too. I think everyone deserves that, but if anyone deserves it’s you. You’re the one of the most humble celebrities out there and you just deserve the world Harry. There’s a reason why so many people love you.”

Harry’s soft smile returns, “Thanks Louis.”

“Always.”

Harry waits a moment before he says, “I feel like I’ve known you for years.”

“I know what you mean,” Louis huffs, “I completely chewed out Liam yesterday for not introducing us before. There was really no reason for the massive delay it was.”

“Exactly, I mean how could I not meet a childhood best friend of someone I toured with. It’s completely ridiculous,” Harry laughs.

Louis laughs with him, “That’s what I told him. He did mention that he didn’t want the two of us to only be a one night stand.”

Harry wasn’t expecting him to say that, “Oh.”

Louis bites his lip, “That’s not all the other night was, was it?”

Relief washes over Harry once he hears those words, “No Louis, no not at all. I mean, unless you wanted it to be?”

Louis’ eyes widen, “No no no no no, no I do want it to be something more. I most definetly want it to be something more with you. Definetly more.”

“I want something more than that too,” Harry’s smile engulfs his whole face. It’s unfortunate Louis can’t see it in person, but he does a pretty good job imagining what it’d be like since he’s wearing a matching one. “What are you doing right now?”  
   
“I’m on my porch swing in my backyard with my dog,” Louis runs his hand through his fur again, causing him to stretch his legs again.  
   
“What’s his name?”  
   
“Clifford. He’s a black Labrador, even though you have the whitest belly, don’t you bud?” Louis scratches his belly as he says that causing him to roll on his back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
   
Harry shrugs, “I don’t know, I do have a lot of tattoos, but it is pretty white.”

Louis fondly rolls his eyes, “The dog Harold, not you.”  
   
Harry cackles, “That would make more sense.”  
   
“Just a bit,” Louis shakes his head, “What about you, what are you doing? Or what were you doing before I called?”

  
“I’m still at my Mum’s house, so I’m in my room right now. I was helping her with dinner when you called,” Harry looks at the time on his phone, “It should be done soon.”

“Did I interrupt you guys?”  
   
Harry shakes his head, “No, you’re more than fine. I like to help where I can, but Mum really insists that I relax when I’m here. She probably thinks I’m not right now though.”  
   
Louis furrows his eyebrows, “Why?”  
   
“Well we’ve been on the phone for over an hour so she probably thinks I’m on the phone with Jeff right now. Combined with the fact I bounded over to my phone when you rang,” Harry laughs.  
   
“Holy shit has it really been that long?” Louis pulls the phone away to look at the time to indeed see 1:11:46. “I didn’t even realize.”  
   
“I didn’t either,” Harry sighs, “It’s just really easy to talk to you I guess.”  
   
“Same goes for you. I should probably let you go now,” Louis slightly frowns.  
   
Harry full on frowns, “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to either, but mums’ are more important Harold. Go spend time with her, she misses you. You can talk to me any time,” Louis smiles at the thought.  
   
“Why must you be right?” Harry tilts his head.  
   
Louis cackles, “You and Liam should have meetings, he has a lot of thoughts.”  
   
“Well that’s good to know,” Harry smiles.  
   
“Quite. When do you leave your mum’s?”  
   
“Tomorrow, I have to go back to London for the day. I’m changing the setlist a bit so we have to rehearse the new songs before we head off for Paris,” Harry explains.  
   
“Oh, that’s cool, are you taking away any?” Louis questions.  
   
“Yeah, but none are mine that I’m not playing anymore, it’s the covers.”

“Okay, which ones are you adding?” Louis furrows his eyebrows.  
   
Harry smirks, “Well I can’t say that, now can I?”  
   
“Well Harold you can in fact, see that’s the perk of being friends, you tell them these things,” Louis fondly rolls his eyes.  
   
Harry’s face lights up, “We’re friends?”  
   
“On a technical stand point I’d day we’re more than just friends, but yes, we are definitely friends,” Louis smiles.  
   
 Harry can’t stop grinning, “How do I know you won’t tell Liam though?’  
   
“Why can’t I tell Liam?”  
   
“See that means you’re going to tell him.”  
   
Louis scoffs, “What’s the big deal about telling him?”  
   
“It’s fine if you tell him, but I’m still not going to tell you,” Harry smiles, knowing fully how annoying he’s being right now.

“What’s wrong with telling me?” Louis raises his eyebrows.

Harry bites his bottom lip to keep from smiling too hard, “It’s a surprise!”

“Harry-“

“Bye Lou, talk to you tomorrow!” Harry says with a cheerful smile before quickly hanging up.

Louis looks at the phone in disbelief and then at Clifford, “Can you believe him?”

Clifford yawns.

“I know, I’m done with him too bud,” Louis nods at his labrador.

Clifford just stares back at him.

“Okay, okay maybe I’m not done, but you know what I mean,” Louis shrugs.

Clifford’s mouth open and he’s panting at Louis with a smile.

Louis rubs his back with a smile, “Yeah I’m excited too bud.”

  
~~~~~

  
Harry: still not telling you

Louis: why not

Harry: because it’s a surpriiiiiiiiiissseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Louis: i hate surprises

Harry: you’ll love this one ;) i promise

Louis: no i won’t, i promise ;)

“Lou who are you texting?” Liam interrupts his bubble from across the room.

Louis looks up from Harry’s string of kiss and heart emojis, “Harry, he’s being annoying.”

Liam laughs, “Why is that?”

“Because he told me he’s mixing up his setlist and won’t tell me what he’s doing,” Louis explains while he types out another message.

Louis: you suck

“Why do you care so much?” Liam asks with a puzzled look.

Louis lays the phone on his chest, “Because he was dangling it in front of my face. Also what if he picks one of my songs?”

“Why would he pick one of your songs?” Liam asks with still the same look.

“I mean why wouldn’t he? Nobody knows anything about us or our connection so if he did, his fans would just think he’s picked one of his close mate’s songs,” Louis tells as he feels a vibrating on his chest. He picks up his phone to read Harry’s latest text.

Harry: very well, you even said so yourself ;)

Louis’ face immediately heats up and he can already hear Liam laughing, “What did he say?”

“Nothing,” Louis mumbles as his fingers fly over the keys.

Louis: im in the studio right now!! you cant say that!!!!

Harry: that makes it kinky ;)

When Louis’ face gets even redder Liam is walking towards him, “C’mon Louis, I want to know what he said! It’s making you blush, whatever it is.”

Louis locks the phone when Liam is almost to him, “No chance in hell. You couldn’t even talk about it with me yesterday and now you want to read about it?”

Liam picks up Louis’ phone from his lap and tries to enter his password, but is met with 6 numbers instead of the normal 4 when he turns to Louis with a puzzled look, “You changed your passcode?”  
   
“Not my phone, Payno,” Louis smiles sweetly up at him.  
   
Liam’s face drops, “Are you seriously not going to tell me what you’re talking about?”  
   
“I told you! He’s changing his setlist and won’t tell me! What more do you want from me?” Louis aggravatedly explains.  
   
“If that’s all it is then just show me!” Liam thrusts his hand out with the phone, wanting him to type in the passcode.  
   
“No!”  
   
“Why not?” Liam drops his arms.  
   
“Because,” Louis looks to see if anyone is watching them, they aren’t, “It’s dirty.”  
   
Liam just stares for a moment before he goes, “It’s dirty?”  
   
“I’m not being dirty though! He is!” Louis points at the phone.  
   
Liam throws his hands up, “For god’s sake Louis, just let me see!”  
   
Louis stares for a moment before he takes the phone from Liam, putting in the password, and handing it back to him. Liam scrolls through the conversation and when he gets to where it ends his cheeks pinken and he’s handing the phone back without a word. Louis takes it from him to see a new text from Harry.  
   
Harry: well good thing I have lots of them ;) maybe we can explore them when I get back  
   
Louis is going to kill this boy in his sleep one day.  
   
Louis: is one of them embarrassing Liam?  
   
Harry: no?  
   
Louis: well you just did, he wanted to see what was making me blush so bad and now you’ve turned him into a schoolgirl  
   
Less than two minutes later Liam gets a call to which he answers, “Hey-hey Harry.”  
   
Louis loses it when he hears Liam say Harry’s name, almost doubled over in laughter as Liam tries to stammer out a conversation with him.  
   
“No, I’m- yeah no it’s fine. I just yeah, I mean- You know?” Liam has a pained expression. “I mean I’m happy for you yeah, I mean don’t get me wrong I am. But like- it’s just- “  
   
Louis takes the phone from Liam’s hand, “Will you stop harassing Liam?”  
   
 “I’m not harassing him!” Harry exasperates.  
   
“That’s easy for you to say, you can’t see him right now!” Louis shouts back.  
   
Harry sighs, “Will you give the phone back to Liam?”  
   
Louis outstretches his arm, “He wants to talk to you.”  
   
Liam takes the phone back, “Hello?”  
   
Liam listens intently, nodding along, “Harry mate, you’re totally fine.”  
   
“Yes, I mean it, it’s just going to take some getting used to. That’s all it is I promise,” Liam smiles.  
   
Liam turns to Louis as he listens to Harry, “Yes, I definitely want to know.”  
   
Louis furrows his eyebrows at his words, not understanding before Liam is saying, “He will love that, I promise you. What about the second one you mentioned?”  
   
It clicks for Louis that they’re talking about the set list that he’s been trying to pry out of Harry for the past hour. Liam’s face goes soft, “Harry that is so sweet.” He waits, “Yes! Are you crazy? I wish that it was me! You have nothing to worry about at all, I promise you.”  
   
Louis is whisper shouting, “What is he saying?”  
   
Liam keeps smiling into the phone, “Yes, he is trying to figure out what we’re talking about. I promise I won’t tell him no matter- OW! What was that for?”  
   
Louis smirks as Liam explains to Harry, “Yeah, Louis just nipple twisted me. Which really hurt if I’m being honest.”  
   
Liam extends the phone back to him, “He wants to talk to you.”  
   
Louis takes the phone from him and puts it up to his ear, “So you’ll tell Liam and not me?”  
   
“Stop being mean to him,” Harry is slightly laughing.  
   
“Well you’re not here for me to be mean to you! Why won’t you tell me Harry? What ever did I do to you to make you not tell me?” Louis almost whines.  
   
“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” he’s still laughing, “Is that okay with you?”  
   
Louis crosses his arms, “No, because now Liam gets to dangle this in front of me.”  
   
“It won’t be long, I promise,” Harry smiles.  
   
“Uh huh,” Louis rolls his eyes, “Look Harry, we have to go. I’ll get back to you later, yeah?”  
   
“Yeah, I’ll text you later. I need you to post a picture on my Instagram, is that okay?”  
   
“No problem. Later, yeah?” Louis smiles.  
   
Harry smiles with him, “Later, yes definitely. Bye Louis.”  
   
“Bye Harry,” Louis clicks the red button, putting the phone back in his jeans. He turns to Liam, “What’d he tell you?”  
   
“Not saying Lou,” Liam laughs, looking at what they have so far on his laptop.  
   
“Fine,” Louis falls back on the couch with his arm resting on his forehead, “Keep secrets from your best friend. See if he cares!”

Liam puts his hands on his hips and cocks his head, “You done yet?”

Louis starts to fake sob, “Spoiler alert, he cares a lot.”

Liam lets him fake cry for about a minute before he asks again, “Done?”

“Can you not give me 5 minutes Liam? Is that so hard for you,” Louis turns to him annoyed.

“I can when we finish this song. C’mon we’re coming along well today,” Liam gestures to the rest of his team.

Louis gets up from the couch and starts walking towards them, “These songs better be good or it’s your balls.”

“Noted,” Liam follows him with a laugh.

  
~~~~~

  
Harry sends him a black and white picture of him kissing Perrie’s cheek from a hug embrace with a text.

Harry: with the caption “Goodbye for now love” and if you could share it to twitter too

Louis saves the photo and posts it to Instagram and Twitter before he texts Harry back.

Louis: just posted

Louis goes back to Instagram to see the photo get thousands of likes within seconds and comments flooding in, before he sees that Harry texted him back.

Harry: that’s not what i said…

Louis contemplates what to do for 3 minutes before he’s calling Harry and he picks up on the first ring.

“Hello?” Harry says, voice coming out groggy.

“Are you going to sleep?” Louis asks, sliding the back door open for Clifford and himself to walk out of.

“Well kind of, it’s quarter past 1 a.m. here and I have a flight to Paris tomorrow,” Harry turns on his side.

“Sorry, I didn’t even realize,” Louis frowns, regretting this option.

“You’re fine Louis. So why did you leave off the love on the caption?” Harry buries into his pillow and bed a little more.

“Well that’s kind of why I called,” Louis bites his bottom lip. “We were both talking about how we wanted this to be more between us, so I’m asking do you? You know, boyfriends and all that?”

Harry starts laughing and rubbing his hand over his face, “Oh my god Lou.”

Louis’ “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. I mean you have every right to say no. You’re on tour and not out and what am I? I’m just a songwriter who-“

“Louis please don’t finish that sentence,” Harry interrupts.

“Why?” Louis slowly asks. He doesn't hear anything back for a moment before Harry switches is over to FaceTime and Louis clicks accept. Harry is laying in bed with no clothes and sleepy eyes and it immediately brings a smile to Louis’ face, “Hi there.”

“Can I explain?”

“I didn’t know you had to explain,” Louis half smiles.

Harry nods, “I do. It’s not bad so don’t freak out while I tell you.”

Louis laughs, “I won’t freak out I promise.”

“Okay,” Harry smiles back, “Well you just asked me to be your boyfriend, yes?” Louis nods. “Okay well, I started laughing because I was going to ask you in two days. Or tomorrow for me now technically. What’s so funny about that now, is that one of the songs I’m not telling you about is Thinking Out Loud. So I was going to ask you out, you were going to say yes, I’d sing the song at the concert, and the next day for the VEVO channel would be me singing the song with the date I asked you out.”

Louis’ smile widens to his ears and he held whispers, “Really?”

Harry matches his smile and nods, “Really really.”

“So we’re boyfriends now,” Louis states, “Oh my god, I’m dating Harry Styles!”

Harry laughs, “It’s quite the honor. I’ll let you reminisce in your privacy before we tell people.”

Louis laughs with him, “Can I tell Liam?”

“Yeah Liam is fine, I meant like to the public,” Harry rubs his eye with the back of his hand.

Louis smiles back and remembers why he called him to begin with, “It’s quite ironic, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“That our conversation started by me posting a pic of you with your beard and now we’re boyfriends.”

Harry shrugs, “It’ll be one to tell the kids.”

Louis smiles, but then notices Clifford sprinting throughout the backyard. He laughs at him and looks back to Harry, “You want to meet my dog?”

Harry nods, “Of course!”

“Okay hold on a moment,” Louis says to the screen before looking back at his dog. “Clifford! Cliff, come here!”

Clifford stops running and looks to Louis. When he hears his name again and goes running towards his owner with his tongue trying to keep up with him. When he gets to Louis he’s crouched down and ready to immediately pet him.

Louis puts the phone back in front of his face with Clifford by his side, “Harry, this is Clifford. Clifford this is Harry. We like Harry a lot bud.”

Clifford isn’t looking at the screen, but at Louis. Then Harry says, “Hi Clifford, it’s so nice to meet you!” and Clifford is looking at the screen. He stares for a moment before his tongue is out of his mouth again and he’s licking the screen.

Louis pulls it away, “Clifford! Bud we do not lick phones! Especially other people’s!” Louis picks up a tennis ball and throws it into the yard, which of course Clifford chases after. Louis wipes the phone on his pants and brings it back up, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s all good, that means he likes me,” Harry laughs.

“Well that’s one thing I don’t have to worry about,” Louis smiles.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, “What are you worrying about?”

“The other song you picked for tour,” Louis laughs.

Harry rolls his eyes, “Goodnight Louis.”

“Oh c’mon!” Louis laughs harder now, “You wouldn’t tell your own boyfriend?”

“No! He can wait because he’ll find out in less than 2 days!” Harry rubs a hand over his face.

“Okay, okay,” Louis sighs, “Can I at least have a hint?”

Harry stares back for a moment, “Goodnight Louis.”

The call disconnects then. Louis just shakes his head and puts the phone in his back pocket. “Clifford! C’mon let’s get you some food!” Clifford comes bounding towards him and the two make their way back inside.

Louis gives Clifford two scoops of dog food and refills his water. When he’s waiting for the water to boil for his own pasta he looks at his phone again.

Harry: it’s by an artist that had a song at the club

Harry: talk to you tomorrow, boyfriend xx

Louis smiles and texts back for Harry to see when he wakes up.

Louis: dream a little dream of me xx

Louis: have a safe flight xx

  
~~~~~

  
“Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?” Louis looks to Liam next to him, who’s currently going through what they have on a computer.

“I was just going to watch Netflix and FaceTime Soph, why?” Liam says, not breaking eye contact with what he’s currently typing.  
   
“I was just curious if you wanted to come over and watch the livestream of Harry’s concert with me?” Louis tries not to sound to hopeful.  
   
Liam looks at Louis now with a bright face, “Oh, oh yeah! That sounds awesome Louis! We haven’t seen it yet, because we were on tour when he was in L.A. Of course, I’ll come over!”  
   
Louis matches his smile, “Good, okay awesome!”  
   
“Did Harry ask you to watch?”  
   
Louis shakes his head, “No, I asked him to send me a link or ask someone to. It doesn’t matter, because I know he would’ve asked me to watch if I didn’t first.”  
   
Liam bumps shoulders with him, “You really have feelings for him, don’t you?” Louis’ smile on doubles and Liam’s face drops, “What are you not telling me?”  
   
Louis shrugs, “Guess.”  
   
“No- Louis, this is so not fair. You never let me tell you guess, you don’t get to tell me either. What is it?” Liam persists.  
   
Louis rolls his eyes, “Okay, I’ll give you a hint. It’s something I haven’t had in a long time.”  
   
Liam furrows his eyebrows, “Sex?”  
   
Louis’ face drops, “Where is Harry here for me to have sex with? Plus, don’t you think I’d have my own phone back?”  
   
Liam thinks for another ten seconds before it finally, finally clicks, “Are you guys boyfriends?” Louis nods with the same bright smile and Liam matches him, “Louis! Oh my god that’s so exciting! When did this happen?”  
   
“Last night, after I posted the pic of him and Perrie for him,” Louis smiles.  
   
“I’m so happy for you guys. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Liam bumps shoulders with him.  
   
Louis bumps him back, purely because he can, “Because technically he’s asking me out tomorrow.”  
   
Liam looks even more lost than he did before, “Why?”  
   
“One of the covers he’s doing is Thinking Out Loud and he’s going to post tomorrow’s performance of it on his YouTube channel. So, with the song it’d be the date he performed it, but it’d be a double meaning to us,” Louis explains.  
   
“Lou, that’s your favorite song,” Liam smiles.  
   
Louis nods, biting his bottom lip, “I know. I told him that Sunday.”  
   
“You two are quickly becoming my favorite couple ever and I just found out 5 minutes ago,” Liam laughs.  
   
“Well good, we should be,” Louis laughs with him, “I don’t have very many of them.”  
   
“I think that just makes this one more special then.”  
   
“Also, nerve-wracking,” Louis scratches the back of his head.  
   
“Why nerve-wracking?” Liam questions.  
   
Louis shrugs, “I don’t know. I mean he’s easily the most famous person I’ve ever hooked up with, let alone dated. It’s also just that I really, really like him and I don’t want to fuck it up like I usually do.”  
   
“Louis, you do not fuck-“ Liam stops when Louis gives him a dead stare. “Okay maybe you fuck them up a little, but you said it yourself. You haven’t been in a relationship in a while and you’ve matured a lot since your last one.”  
   
Louis plays with his fingers, “But what if I haven’t?”  
   
“You have, trust me you have. You also really care about Harry, which you didn’t very much with previous boyfriends. But Louis, Harry’s probably really scared too. I mean he hasn’t had a lot of boyfriends either. Just talk to him, he’s the best person to talk to about this,” Liam gives a soft smile.  
   
Louis leans into him, “Thanks Li.”  
   
Liam leans in his head too, “Anytime. I like you both too much to see this not go somewhere. Why else do you think I kept you two apart for so long?”

Louis laughs with him, “I knew it was intentional.” 

  
~~~~~

  
Louis: okay, how did you find MUNA? they’re amazing

Harry: aren’t they? my sister found them and i fell in love, they're so brilliant

Louis: i was not expecting you to respond until after the show

Harry: that a bad thing?

Louis: potentially, i never want to stop talking to you

Harry: understand your point

Harry: i think you jinxed me, i have to go :((

Louis: have a great show popstar xx  
   
Harry: only for you x  
   
Louis puts his phone down and looks at Liam, “He should be going on in like 10 minutes now.”  
   
Liam nods, carefully listening to Sophia talk through FaceTime. Louis gets up to go to the kitchen to make a bag of popcorn for each of them. When he’s placed the bags in their separate bowls he brings them to the coffee table.  
   
“Clifford let’s go out! So, you don’t ask me during the concert,” Louis opens the back door and Clifford runs out. He walks around for a little before he finally decides to pee a little in the same bush he always does. He comes back inside and Louis closes the door behind him before he joins Liam, who’s already eating the popcorn, on the couch.  
   
“Couldn’t wait 2 minutes?” Louis laughs.  
   
Liam throws a piece at him, “Shut up. It’s my popcorn, so my decision.”  
   
Louis throws it back, “How’s Soph doing?” And just then is when the livestream on Louis’ tv dims and fans at the venue start to scream.  
   
“She’s good,” Liam says and Louis just nods, eyes glued to the tv.  
   
Now it’s just a waiting game of when the curtain is going to drop on the livestream. Louis smiles every time the crowd cheers because of a note that’s being played. The curtain does finally drop and Harry is playing Ever Since New York with his band. He chose to wear a pale pink suit, like the color of his album. His smile grows more and more the crowd cheers.  
   
“He looks so good,” Louis smiles, looking to Liam to see if he agrees.  
   
Liam nods, “I swear he has the biggest suit collection out of anyone.”  
   
Louis laughs, “He’s wearing his best clothes.”

Liam nods, “I’ll say.”  
   
Louis just shakes his head, not wanting to explain he was making a reference, when Harry sings the opening line. Louis and Liam listen along as Harry goes through the song, but when Harry sings the third “Oh, tell me something I don’t already know” Louis sings a long with him.

Liam looks at him and joins him for the fourth and final one of the song and clap when the music starts to fade out. 

The band starts playing the next song and Louis smiles when he recognizes it, just before Harry starts to sing, “Same lips red, same eyes blue, same white shirt, couple more tattoos, but it’s not you and it’s not me.”  
   
Liam turns his head to him, “Maybe he wrote this song about you.”  
   
Louis laughs, “You know Perrie has blue eyes?”

Liam closes his mouth in a line, “Well, now I do.”  
   
Louis just shakes his head at him, before turning his head back to the tv. Louis doesn’t stop smiling the whole time and when Harry hits a note change on “We don’t say what we really mean” he turns to Liam, “Why doesn’t he do that on the studio version?”  
   
Liam shrugs, “I don’t know, but I know his fans hate it.”  
   
“I mean I would, trying to sing along to it sounding one way versus in your head is hard,” Louis laughs.  
   
Liam makes a dead face at him, “Was that about me?”  
   
Louis shrugs, “Maybe.”  
   
Before Liam can say anything more, the song ends and Harry is taking off his guitar. He walks up to the microphone, “Are you all having a good time?” The crowd cheers and Harry smiles, “Well good! For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Harry Styles. I’m from England. It’s my job for the next hour or so is to entertain you and for you to have the best time you possibly can.” The crowd cheers loud enough for Harry to pause again. “This next song is not one of my own, but actually a cover. One of my good friends recently introduced me to this artist, so after going through her music I found this song. This is Gateway Drug by Bebe Rexha, if you know it sing along.”  
   
Louis’ jaw drops, “Oh my god, I cannot believe him.”  
   
“What are you talking about?” Liam persists.  
   
Louis throws a pillow at him, “Shut up I want to hear this!”  
   
Harry holds the microphone with one hand and takes a deep breath,  
   
“You hit me up at 3 A.M. on a Friday night  
Say you ain't feelin' right  
You need to see my face right now  
You ain't over it, just wanna talk a bit.”  
   
He takes the mic off the stand then and walks across the front of the stage,  
   
“If you wanna talk, let's talk about the way you left me  
Left me with a text so cold (yeah)  
Even though I'd die to see you  
I don't trust myself to meet you  
'Cause we both know  
That your kiss is a gateway drug  
Once you get one, it's never enough  
Your kiss is a gateway drug  
Once you get one, it's never enough  
'Cause Kissin' leads to touchin' leads to  
Lovin' leads to fuckin' leads to  
Someone always seems to get hurt (yeah)  
Kissin' leads to touchin' leads to  
Lovin' leads to fuckin' leads to  
Everythin' mean nothin'  
Your kiss is a gateway drug.”  
   
Harry does movements for the chorus where he actually touches himself through his two-grand suit and Louis is having a hard time breathing currently. Half of what is making him so crazy is purely the facial expressions. The crowd is going absolutely crazy for him, why wouldn’t they? Harry is sex god on that stage and he knows it from the way he’s smiling, singing the next part of the song,  
   
“You said that you loved me  
If you really loved me, why'd you leave me like that  
Why'd you go around and talk shit like that  
Behind my back, love don't do shit like that, ooh  
If you wanna talk, let's talk about the way you left me  
Left me with a text so cold (mm)  
Even though I'd die to see you  
I don't trust myself to meet you  
'Cause we both know  
That your kiss is a gateway drug  
Once you get one, it's never enough  
Your kiss is a gateway drug  
Once you get one, it's never enough.”  
   
Harry rehearsed this with his band perfectly, because on that last enough only his voice his heard throughout the venue and it makes everyone watching feel so proud of him for shinning so bright in his element. When he finishes the phrase the band kicks back in immediately.  
   
“'Cause Kissin' leads to touchin' leads to  
Lovin' leads to fuckin' leads to  
Someone always seems to get hurt (yeah)  
Kissin' leads to touchin' leads to  
Lovin' leads to fuckin' leads to  
Everythin' mean nothin'  
Your kiss is a gateway drug  
(Your kiss is a gateway drug) (Your kiss is a gateway drug) (You're never enough)  
'Cause Kissin' leads to touchin' leads to  
Lovin' leads to fuckin' leads to  
Someone always seems to get hurt (yeah)  
Kissin' leads to touchin' leads to  
Lovin' leads to fuckin' leads to  
Everythin' mean nothin'  
Your kiss is a gateway drug  
Your kiss is a gateway drug  
(Your kiss is a gateway drug) (Your kiss is a gateway drug) (Your kiss is a gateway drug)”  
   
The band plays to where the music slowly fades out like how Louis has listened to it countless times before. The crowd is completely electric and practically losing their minds, they are screaming so loud. Harry takes this time to grab water from where it’s perched up on his drummer’s set.  
   
“Am I allowed to talk now?” Liam asks tentatively. Louis turns his head to him, but all he can do is nod. “Was that the other song he wasn’t telling you about?”  
   
“Yeah,” Louis whispers, surprised he can talk right now actually.  
   
“What did that song have to do with you?” Liam furrows his eyebrows.

Louis swallows, “He- he freaking- he told me Monday that the other song was by an artist we heard at the club. You and I were signing No Broken Hearts before you disappeared forever and before all the kissing and loving and everything! I’m so mad he didn’t tell me he was going to pick one of Bebe’s songs.” 

“Oh, you like that one, eh?” Harry laughs as the crowd cheers even louder, with a guitar back on his chest.

“Yeah, they freaking loved it, you doof,” Louis rolls his eyes at him and he can hear Liam laughing beside him.

“You’re really upset about this aren’t you?” Liam laughs.

Louis outstretches his hands, “Yes I’m upset! He’s made me all hot and bothered and I can’t freaking do anything about it with him on the other side of the world!”

Liam raises an eyebrow, “That’s what you’re upset about?”

Louis nods because Harry is talking again and he feels bad for not listening. “So this next one was my second single ever. You guys, my fans, made this song what it is today. I can’t thank you enough, this is Ready to Run, if you know it sing along.”

Harry starts playing the guitar with his band. He starts to sing and immediately smiles when the crowd sings with him. They love it, of course, and keep the energy going as the crew gets his guitar from him and he plays Stockholm Syndrome.

Louis turns to Liam in the middle and asks, “So is he the nypho or the person keeping the nypho?”

Liam laughs, “I think that’s a question you have to ask him yourself.”

“Okay I will,” Louis laughs with him, watching the screen again. At the end of the song he looks at Liam again, “I’m still going to ask, but I think he’s the nypho.”

“Yeah?” Liam gives a crooked smile.

Louis nods, “The way he gets into it singing. Also, he shakes his butt a lot.”

Liam bursts out laughing this time, “I cannot with you.”

Louis shrugs, “I mean I’m not complaining at all.”

“Of course you’re not,” Liam shakes his head.

Harry clears his throat and they both turn back towards the screen, “The other day I was having a conversation with a good friend of mine and he told me this next song was his favorite of mine. I’ve gotten lots of compliments on the album or people just telling me which ones are their favorites. What they told me had a deeper meaning than all of them and it just meant so much after working so hard. So this is dedicated to them.”

Louis knew from the moment Harry said good friend that he was referring to himself, but a wave of pure joy still rushed through Louis as the band played the first notes. Louis watched on as his eyes began to water and towards the end of the first verse Liam got up from where he was sitting to sit down next to Louis, offering his shoulder to lean on. Louis took the invitation and they sang the chorus along with Harry.

“Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of rope, you bring me home”

The two occasionally sang along with him, but were in awe for most of the song. When it ended Louis realized they both were crying and he started laughing at how ridiculous they were. He took a selfie of them with tear stained cheeks and sent it to Harry.

Louis: look what you did to us :((

Louis puts the phone back on the coffee table and looks to see Liam crying again, “What are you crying for?” Liam nods in the direction of the tv and Harry sees that he followed it by Fireproof, which is just as bad, if not worse, as Sweet Creature. “Is he actually trying to kill his fans?”

Liam smiles, “I don’t think these have as much depth to the fans as it does to us.”

“It has depth to you?” Louis asks as Clifford runs up against his legs. Louis takes his cue and starts to scratch his butt.

Liam nods, “My two best friends in the world are happy and together, finally. You were the one that told him that’s your favorite song and he just mentioned you to everyone there and watching and will watch and it’s just so awesome Lou.”

Louis is still scratching Clifford, “Well, he’s gonna mention me again for my favorite song in the world, so don’t use all your tears now.”

“Shut up,” Liam shakes his head.

They get to hear the last of the song before they change the tempo to something more upbeat with Only Angel, Where Do Broken Hearts Go? and Woman as the next three songs. They unashamedly have a dance party in Louis’ living room with Clifford even joining them. Liam even films a video with Clifford on his hind legs with front paws on Louis’ shoulders as he sings to his dog, along with Harry, “Tell me now, tell me now, tell me where you go when you feel afraid? Tell me now, tell me now, tell me will you ever love me again, love me again?”

Out of breath by the end of Woman, Louis goes to get a water bottle from his fridge. He sits back down on the couch and sees Liam rematching the video he took of him. “Let me see that,” Louis laughs, reaching for the phone. Liam hands it to him and he watches it again and can’t help but laugh, “I love his tail.”

Liam takes back his phone, “I know, it was going nuts.”

Louis leans back into the couch and watches the rest of Meet Me In the Hallway with Clifford in his lap and the beginning of Just a Little Bit of Your Heart before Louis asks Liam, “Has nobody ever questioned the lyric ‘you were just with her’ before?”

Liam nods, “They have. Initially he wrote that song for Ariana Grande, but a last minute it didn’t pull through. So when he was putting together the album he brought back that song and just didn’t change the pronoun. People really liked it though and it helped his LGBT fans grow.”

“That’s so awesome,” Louis smiles.

“Yeah it is and I don’t think anyone could have predicted that result coming out of it either, which is great.”

“Do any of his fans suspect his true sexuality?” Louis takes another sip from his water bottle.

“A few definetly. It’s just different when there’s the theory that he’s gay with somebody versus being gay by yourself, if that makes sense,” Liam scrunches his eyebrows, “I know a lot think that him and Perrie’s relationship isn’t truly what it is.”

Louis matches his facial expression, “How’d they figure that out?”

“The main thing is his wardrobe, it definetly isn’t what your typical male artist wears at all. He’s also said some things that have hinted he’s not 100% straight,” Liam laughs, “One interview they asked what was a good trait for a girlfriend and the interviewer said ‘Female?’ and he shook his head and said ‘Not that important.’”

Louis’ jaw drops, “He did not. Oh my god I love him, that’s so crazy!”

Liam nods, “I know, but he didn’t get in any trouble because the whole thing was calculated with his team.”

Louis shakes his head in shock, “How did he end up being so lucky?”

“People will work with talent and kindness and that’s all Harry is,” Liam smiles as the band starts playing the cheerful song of the night.

It grabs both their attention and soon they’re clapping along with the crowd to Act My Age. The transition from that song to the next was 30 seconds of darkness and 3,000 french girls screaming before the lights come back on simultaneously singing, “She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes!”

Louis and Liam jam out just as hard as Harry does during the song, even doing poses of their own, and continue with him as they sing his first single Clouds with him as well. When the song ends his team walks out stage to thousands of people screaming. He walks back on a couple minutes later and when the band starts playing the familiar chords everyone noticeably quiets down to hear Harry sing From The Dining Table. The crowd does stay quiet for the most part and it is such a beautiful thing to watch, even Louis and Liam are clapping in their living room thousands of miles away at the end of it.

The crew comes back out and gives Harry a guitar and Liam taps Louis’ arm, “This is your song.”

Louis nods and looks back to the screen to see Harry smiling, “Thank you guys for being quiet during that, it doesn’t happen a lot so I really appreciate it,” so of course the crowd cheers. “This next one is another cover for you guys. It was written by one of my great friends Ed Sheeran,” crowd cheers, “called Thinking Out Loud. The other day I was thinking about covers I wanted to do for this tour and my good friend mentioned this one to me. He was telling me how this is his favorite song lyrically, because it’s the kind of love that he wants to find one day for himself. I really hope he finds it, so this one is dedicated to him.”

Louis shakes his head with the biggest smile, “I hate him.”

Liam laughs beside him, “You love him and you want to have his babies.”

Louis fondly rolls his eyes, “I’ll have his babies when he refers to me as more than just his good friend.”

“When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet”

“You know why he can’t do that Lou,” Liam sighs.

“Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks”

“I know,” Louis sighs, “It’s just nice to think about when he finally can.”

“And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am”

Liam gets up towards the beginning to get Clifford’s ball he lodged behind the tv. Now he’s back and slow dancing with Louis’ dog while he tries to watch his boyfriend sing to him.

“So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are”

Louis records Liam as he tries to serenade Clifford while he stands on his hind legs and leans onto Liam for support. It takes a lot for Louis not to laugh behind the screen but he manages and sends the video to Sophia through Liam’s phone with a text.

Louis: you might want to keep a leash on your man x Lou

“When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same  
'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory”

Louis actually laughs out loud at her response at he passes the phone to Liam to show him.

Sophia: can’t say I’m surprised, he’s always had a thing for brunettes

“I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand  
But baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh”

“You crying Lou?” Liam cocks his head.

Louis only nods and Liam comes over and wraps his arm around him while they listen to the last of the song

“So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are”

Louis claps, but also turns to Liam and wipes his eyes, “Does being in a relationship make you this emotional all the time too?”

Liam nods and rubs his back, “Love is a funny thing my friend.”

Louis shakes his head and turns to see Harry smiling brightly and the same member of the crew taking his guitar away. “This is my last one for you guys,” the crowd boos and Harry laughs, “It’s sad, I know, but Paris you have been so lovely to me. Thank you for everything, I’ll be back soon.” His pianist begins playing and the crowd screams once the recognize it. Harry, of course sings the song beautifully and flawlessly. Louis and Liam occasionally sing along, but no one can do Sign of The Times justice like Harry can. At the end he is bowing and blowing kisses to the screaming crowd, before he quickly makes his way off stage.

Louis claps his hands together when the lifestream ends, “Clifford you need to go out? Yeah, okay let’s go out bud.” Louis opens the door and soon comes out Liam close behind him.

“So what’d you think of it?” Liam bumps shoulders with him.

Louis bumps back, “I thought it was amazing. He was electric up there, I mean he was made for it.”

“Yeah, I’ve always told him that,” Liam smiles, “You picked good Tommo.”

Louis’ smile stretches from ear to ear, “Thanks for introducing us Payno, even if you are a couple years late.”

“It all worked out though, shouldn’t that be the only thing that really matters?” Liam laughs.

“I don’t know if you can call it working out, we haven’t even been dating a full week yet,” Louis smiles, “Although it does feel like longer.”

Liam scratches his chin, “I think that’s mainly because of the distance, it felt like me and Soph hadn’t seen each other for years sometimes when we were on tour.”

Louis huffs, “You two are unbearable though, my god, absolutely disgusting.”

Before Liam can come back, Louis’, or should he say Harry’s, phone starts ringing inside so Louis runs in to go get answer it. He smiles as he accepts the FaceTime call, “Hey there pop star.”

Harry’s face is glowing with the biggest smile, “Hey babe, how'd you like it?”

Louis gushes at the pet name, “It was absolutely incredible! You were completely electric up there! I think the only thing that could’ve made it better is if I was actually there to scream for you!”

Harry laughs, “I would have loved that. Although, I did love your’s and Liam’s selfie of you two crying. What song was that too?”

Louis shakes his head and starts walking back outside, “Sweet Creature, but I cried at Thinking Out Loud as well. I also got a video of Liam serenading my dog to that song.”

“I’d love to see that,” Harry smiles and Louis can see his face more that theres more outside light shining through the phone in his car, most likely taking him back to his hotel.

Liam looks over at him, “Are you FaceTiming Harry? You are, oh my god Harry that was so incredible! I can’t believe I haven’t seen you yet this tour!”

“I don’t know man, you definetly should come out and see it! Maybe in London!” Harry lights up.

Louis’ chest deflates at hearing that and lets out the final puff when Liam says why, “That sounds wonderful, but the label is pushing for more songs so we have to stay in LA and keep writing.”

“Oh no, that sucks. That could’ve been so awesome,” Harry frowns.

“Hey it’s okay man, what we saw tonight was amazing. They loved you up there,” Liam smiles.

Harry smirks, “They loved Gateway Drug.”

Louis’ shakes his head at him, “I was so unbelievably mad at you! How could you not tell me you were singing one of Bebe’s songs?”

Harry shrugs, “I told you it was a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Louis pouts.

Liam nods, “This is true, he doesn’t.”

The two laugh at that and Louis takes the phone back and asks Liam, “Do you mind taking Clifford inside? I’ll be in in a minute.” Liam nods and the dog follows closely behind as the two make their way inside and Louis sits on his porch swing.

“Subtle,” Harry laughs.

Louis shrugs, “I want alone time with my boyfriend, sue me.”

Harry’s smile widens, “Boyfriends. Okay boyfriend, what did you want to talk about?”

“How you want to sing Gateway Drug and touch yourself like you do on stage and how I’m on the other side of the world and can’t do anything about it!”

Harry shakes his head fondly at him, “Sorry babe, I wish you were here with me.”

“Me too,” Louis puts his head in his hand, “Maybe we can change that though.”

“What do you mean?” Harry furrows his eyebrows at him.

Louis’ face drops, “Harry, have you never had phone sex before?”

Harry shakes his head, “No need with one night stands and summer flings.”

“Well, I’m gonna change that,” Louis smirks.

Harry laughs, “Well good thing I don’t mind. Are we doing it now?”

“No we are not doing it now! Liam is literally 5 feet away from me and you are in a car with other people,” Louis almost laughs at the absurdity.

Harry innocently shrugs, “Well, I’d be down for it.”

Louis shakes his head at him, “I can’t believe you sometimes, you know that? I mean yes this is happening, but you really thought now?”

Harry shrugs, “I’m quite kinky, which you’ll come to learn.”

“I could tell from Stockholm Syndrome,” Louis laughs, “Which by the way, are you the nypho in that song?”

Harry nods, “How’d you guess?”

“You shake your butt a lot to be the one in control,” Louis laughs, “I can’t wait to tell him I’m right.”

Harry looks out the window and sighs, “You can go tell him now, we just got to the hotel.”

Louis frowns, “Do I have to let you go?”

Harry nods, “Unfortunately. My vocal coach is making me get rest before my flight tomorrow.”

“Okay, then rest up pop star. You did incredible tonight!”

“Thanks babe,” Harry gives him a soft smile.

“Always,” Louis blows a kiss to the screen, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Harry nods, “I’ll be counting the minutes.”

“You’re so sappy, I swear,” Louis laughs at him.

Harry shrugs, “Only for you.”

“Goodnight Haz.”

“Goodnight Lou.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

....more to come


End file.
